The invention relates to a housing for fitting in motor vehicles to hold electronic components, with the electronic components being disposed on an electronic carrier, in particular a PCB, a film or a hybrid carrier.
Electronic control and regulating systems are being used increasingly in motor vehicles, the components of which are accommodated in housings to protect them from the stresses and interference occurring in operation. These housings are constructed either partially or completely of metal in order to suppress electromagnetic interference (EMV interference). A housing of this type at the same time serves to dissipate the heat from the electrical power loss, with cooling fins, for example, being used in addition to achieve this at an ambient temperature of between -40.degree. C. and 125.degree. C.
This requirement with relation to the constancy of temperature, in particular for thermal shock load, together with the requirement for the housing to be tight, including against high-pressure steam jet cleaning equipment, makes the whole housing suitable for the engine compartment. Watertight housings of this type, that can also withstand mechanical shocks, are usually made of diecast aluminum with pressure compensating pellet using PCB technology, or as hermetically sealed hybrids. The costs for enclosing the electronic systems in this way amount in many cases to some 30% of the overall costs.
The object of the invention is therefore to provide a tight housing of the type mentioned at the outset that is of simple design, permits simple production at low cost, and ensures dependable protection of the electronic systems.